


MMOM 23 - I Told You!

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill walks in on Georg and Gustav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 23 - I Told You!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to do a little series of "Walking in on people" fics, just for the hell of it :). Thanks to Soph for the beta and sorry this is late - we were at London Expo all weekend and then friends were over yesterday so I'm playing catch up.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 23 - I Told You!  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** barely counts as MMOM, but does mention wanking :)  
 **Summary:** Bill walks in on Georg and Gustav.  
 **Author's Notes:** I think I'm going to do a little series of "Walking in on people" fics, just for the hell of it :). Thanks to Soph for the beta and sorry this is late - we were at London Expo all weekend and then friends were over yesterday so I'm playing catch up.  
 **Word count:** 1,094  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Tom was stood outside Georg and Gustav's bus while Bill climbed on board to see if that was where Bill had left his iPod. They had all been sprawled in the G's bus the previous evening to watch a movie since they were parked up for the night and Bill hadn't been able to find his iPod that morning, Tom had suggested it might be on the other bus. He hoped Bill would find it quickly, because they were supposed to have the morning off and he really didn't want to spend it looking for Bill's iPod.

The squeal that came from inside the bus probably alerted most of the northern hemisphere to the fact that Bill had just seen something. Tom, being Bill's twin, was very sensitive to Bill's squeals and this one was definitely one of delight, delight that could not have been brought on by simply finding an mp3 player. Deciding that he had to know what had caused his twin to make such a noise, he dashed for the door to the bus and climbed on board.

What he found was Bill virtually bouncing in place and Georg and Gustav sitting on one of the bench seats, both looking very red faced. It took him a second to take in the whole scene and then it occurred to him that Georg's hair looked rather mussed, as if someone had ruffled it or something. That added up with the slightly swollen lips, the pink cheeks and Bill's complete delight to only one thing.

"I told you," Bill all but squeaked, pointing at Georg and Gustav and waving madly.

When Bill had told him that Georg and Gustav seemed to be very cosy lately, Tom had dismissed Bill's suspicions with a laugh. It had been ridiculous to think that their band mates were up to anything and he'd just assumed Bill's active imagination had gone into overdrive. Now that he was looking though, it seemed that he should have listened to Bill. Really, if he thought about it, he should have believed Bill the moment his twin said anything rather than talking Bill out of it, because Bill had a nose for things like this.

"Bill ..." Gustav was clearly about to try and make an excuse, but Georg put a hand on his arm.

"Not a lot of point," Georg said when Gustav turned and Tom really didn't know what to think.

He knew the evidence of kissing when he saw it and from the way Bill was all but vibrating on the spot it was very clear that his twin had walked in right in the middle of it.

"Okay," Georg said, still looking embarrassed, "now you know."

"What are you going to do?" Gustav asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Tom could tell that both his friends were worried about this, not that he really understood why, but Bill seemed either oblivious or was deliberating ignoring it.

"How long?" Bill asked, smiling cheerfully and sitting himself down as if he had every intention of staying.

Both Georg and Gustav didn't seem to know quite how to deal with the situation.

"Wait," Bill said, thinking about it, "two months and about a week?"

Tom wanted to say something, but he was as unsure as Georg and Gustav seemed to be. The only one who didn't find this incredibly awkward was Bill, who seemed to be enjoying the whole thing far too much.

"How did you know that?" Georg asked, looking more than a little startled now.

"That's when you two stopped hugging in public for a while," Bill said with a tone of supreme confidence. "I thought there was something strange, but then you got over it."

Both Georg and Gustav looked at Tom and he just shrugged; sometimes he didn't quite get how Bill's mind worked either. Half the time Bill missed loads of things around him, and the other half Bill picked up everything; it just depended what was important to Bill.

"I didn't have a clue," Tom promised.

"He even told me I was seeing things," Bill added with a bright smile.

"Oh god," Gustav moaned and leant against Georg, "he's going to start going on about true love and hearts and fluffy kittens."

Tom managed to crack a smile at that; it was probably a good assessment of where Bill's brain was most likely going. If there was one thing that the media had right about Bill it was his joy in true love; it was one of the things that Tom found particularly endearing about his twin. No matter how much they saw of the world, how jaded it tried to make them, Bill still held to the idea of true love. Given their parents, this amazed Tom sometimes, but it was something he did not try to dissuade Bill of, not in more than a joking way.

"I'm not," Bill protested, trying to look offended, but failing, "but you two are cute together."

"Okay, Cupid," Tom decided that it might be good to give the G's some privacy, since Bill had clearly invaded personal time, "maybe we should go do what we were going to do and let our friends get back to what they were doing?"

"You mean let Gustav shove his hand back down Georg's trousers?" Bill asked with a perfectly innocent expression.

That was what was so entertaining about Bill; he could go from talking about love and kisses, to sex and shagging in seconds. Angel to devil in mere moments.

"Thank you for that mental image I didn't want," Tom complained; he really didn't want to think about Georg and Gustav like that.

It wasn't that sex between two guys made him uncomfortable; it was that he really didn't want to think about his friends in such an act. Bill clearly didn't hold the same view.

"Don't worry," Georg said, looking somewhere between pissed and relieved and Tom could only assume it was because neither he nor Bill was freaking out, "I think that moment's gone."

For a moment Tom was worried when Bill appeared a little disappointed, but then Bill smiled again.

"At least now I understand why you two were so keen on the separate buses," Tom said, perching against the table.

"So," Bill said, sounding excited and smug in the same breath, "tell me everything."

Georg looked scared and, if Tom was any judge, Gustav was looking for a solid surface to bang his head against. He had a feeling he knew why their friends hadn't told them anything yet.

**The End**


End file.
